Darkness in His Kisses
by Desire
Summary: Dean finds out about the kiss, and kidnaps Rory.
1. Default Chapter

****

Darkness In His Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline, which was inspired by numerous other fan fics!

Pairings: At the beginning, Dean and Rory, with a possibility of staying that way, turning into a Jess and Rory, or even in the crazy world, becoming a Trory! Read On!

Summary: Dean finds out about the kiss, and goes insane. He kidnaps Rory, and the drive is one full of incredible twists!

"Dammit Dammit Dammit" the words ran through Rory's mind over and over again. Dean wasn't every supposed to find out about the kiss. It had been known to so few people, but she told her trustworthy mother, and Jess told Shane, and somehow Dean had discovered the news. Earlier that afternoon, before the sky fell in on her perfect world, she had happily discovered Dean's truck waiting outside Chilton. She had kissed him hello, and his kiss was not full of love but this time more demanding, almost angry. It was dark. She saw his smileless face and asked what was going on. At that time he could only stare at her, with a look that could kill. They made it down the road and he finally spoke, "Why did you kiss that son of a bitch?" He knew. Rory turned her head, hoping to avoid the conflict that she knew was coming, "Dean, I'm sorry." He was mad, "I'm sorry doesn't work in this one, Rory." He said her name like it was the name of a serial killer. She looked at her feet. The yelling began. Rory knew she deserved every word. "Are you listening to me, Bitch?" Rory kept looking down, trying to prevent the tears from escaping her beautiful eyes. Dean slapped her across the face. The tears came then, and she tried to brush them away. Now she was frightened. "Stop Crying!" he yelled, hitting her again. She tried so hard and finally dried her eyes and sat as far away in the truck as she could from him. 

The ride was over, though it seemed longer than any she had had. He didn't drop her off though, he just kept driving, through and around town. Finally she spoke, "Dean, please let me out." He yelled. "Why? So you can go meet up with Jess for more cheating? You want to leave bitch, leave!" He opened the door on her side and pushed her out of the moving vehicle. The nearest person ran to her. The nearest person was Jess.

"Oh my God Rory are you okay?" 

"I need... my mom."

Jess walked her back, although she was staying her distance from him, and sat her down in the diner. He called Lorelei and then brought her some coffee.

"What happened, Rory?"

"He found out."

"So he hit you? Son of a Bitch!"

She sipped the coffee and Lorelei came running in. She saw her daughters tear-streaked face and asked, "What happened?" Rory just cried so Jess answered. Dean found out about the kiss and hit her. Then he pushed her out of his moving truck."

Lorelei was mad. Luke was mad. The whole town was ready to hang Dean. Rory was the princess of Stars Hollow, violated by the prince they should not have trusted. Lorelei went to get a blanket from the upstairs, Rory was shivering. Dean saw her alone and approached her in the diner. It was a mistake though. Luke jumped on him and began hitting him. Lorelei heard the noise and as soon as she saw him, yelled at him "Don't ever think you can hurt my daughter and get away with it," said Lorelei. Dean saw Jess watching in the background and began screaming obscenities. Somehow, Dean managed to get free and he ran away. "Bastard." Said Jess. 

Rory needed to be alone. She lay in her bed, quiet, except for the tears rolling off her cheeks. She closed her eyes, and tried to drift off to sleep, and when she opened them Dean was above her staring down, a gun in hand and his finger to his lips. She didn't scream. She couldn't. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out the window into his truck. 

Ten minutes later Lorelei returned with more coffee for Rory, and she wasn't there. The window however was wide open, the curtains flapping in the breeze. In seconds, Lorelei had tons of people driving around searching for Rory. Dean's mother said she didn't know where he was and his truck was gone. Lorelei assumed the worst. Her precious baby had been kidnapped. She held her head in her hands and sat in her car, crying. Luke approached her and said, "Lorelei, I promise we'll find her. I promise." He hugged her. She needed a friend. 

Meanwhile, in Dean's truck, Rory was doing her share of crying. "Dean, please, take me home." 

He scowled at her. She wondered how she could have ever kissed the lips that formed the face they now did. How the arms that had taken her from safety had ever held her. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't bare to see what she had done to Dean, or to anticipate what Dean would do to her. She wasn't a big girl, Dean could easily hurt her, but Rory hoped that gentle Dean, the one she had known before this afternoon, didn't have it in him. 

She pleaded with her eyes. She begged for him to take her home. She missed everything about Star's Hollow already. She wanted Lorelei to hug her, and for Luke to make sarcastic remarks as he poured her coffee. She even would give anything to be at Chilton, with Paris looking down on her. She wanted to be anywhere but here, with Dean's angry and hurt glare constantly upon her, and an overwhelming fear of not knowing what was coming next. 

She searched the truck for something to occupy her mind and discovered a book, "Darkness." She had remembered buying it for him. She hadn't by ever read it, but the summary had seemed like something maybe she could convince Dean to read. She looked timidly at him, and then opened the book.

"It was all love and daises till Justin Markus came to town. Everybody said that the woman and her husband were perfect. He was a merchant, and she was a very bright schoolteacher. They were in love, the towns King and Queen. The rustle and bustle of the small town seemed to revolve around their love, but the dark man came to town, unwillingly, and his darkness drew the schoolteacher into his eyes. She saw something there that she had never seen in the small town, something above the normalcy love had become. Perhaps it was passion. Perhaps it was intelligence, but somehow the schoolteacher fell in love with another man."

Rory shut the book for the time being. Was this the story of Dean and Rory? How would it end?


	2. The Continued Story

Somehow Rory managed to fall asleep. Dean kept driving, as fast and far as he could. After a few hours he woke her up and informed her that they were going to rent a car. He rented a nice little car and once again they started on their way. "Dean, where are we going?" she asked. Her question was ignored. He didn't want to talk to her, so she once again tried to read the book. 

"_They didn't show their love in public, so they avoided each other. She played the part of the loving wife, and he as the troubled small town playboy. He was darker then the simple man she had fallen in what she had known as love with. Somehow she learned passion from small glances and shortened conversations. A friendship formed, to the disdain of the merchant. Then on a fateful night, Justin convinced the schoolteacher to ride horses with him. The merchant had bought her a beautiful buck. Justin and the schoolteacher rode off into the night, and then, the horse reacted to a snake. Justin was a hero in all actuality, he carried her back, but from that day on he was known as evil in the town, and the merchant hated him with an even more intense passion."_

She shut the book, it had to last her the whole car trip, how ever long it ended up being. Besides for the book having to last that long, she realized, so did her outfit. A pair of jeans and a button up shirt was her full wardrobe. She realized the reality of how this could turn out. Dean would probably never take her home. She would either have to run away, or wait to be rescued. She shivered, and cried again. She wanted to be in her bed, but somehow she still didn't regret kissing Jess. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Stars Hollow, the whole town was in an uproar. Dean's mother had unplugged her phone and sat in her room, crying for what Dean had done. His little sister was asking many questions, and she received no answers. Lorelei was very upset, and hadn't stopped crying since she started. Sookie was trying to comfort her, but was crying too, and Jackson was trying to comfort her. Emily and Richard were in town, Emily severely distraught, yelling at anybody who came near her, and Richard making tons of phone calls insuring many people searching for her. 

Lorelei sat on her couch, wishing she could do something but mainly just crying. Finally she got up and started her jeep. She was going to look for Rory herself. As she was leaving, a car pulled in. Christopher. He didn't know. She got out of the car and he noticed the tears. "Lorelei! What's wrong?" Lorelei hugged him. "He took her, Chris, He took her!"

"Who took who?" She cried even harder, "Dean kidnapped Rory. He hit her too. I don't know where she is!"

Christopher hugged her tighter and said, "Where are you going?" 

  
Lorelei said through tears, "To find her."

Christopher said, "I'll go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Dean pulled into a cheap motel, grabbed Rory by the arm.

"Don't say anything. Were getting a room."

He got the hotel room and they made the climb to the bedroom. There was only one bed. 

"Can I take a shower?" she asked.

He nodded. She went in, and locked the door behind her. He smiled at the twist of the lock. Inside, she washed her hair, and tried to wash away the whole day. The bruises on her body were more obvious to her now, and they were painful reminders that it wasn't over. 

She dried herself off, and then put on her clothes again. She guessed she would have to sleep in them. She walked out and Dean handed her one of his big T-Shirts. He had brought many, he was prepared. "You have to sleep in something." She turned her back and changed. Once she had, Dean unfolded the covers and instructed her to go to bed. They laid down and he kissed her. She didn't kiss back. He pulled away and had an angry and hurt look in his eyes. This time she kissed back. The made out for awhile, although her heart wasn't in it. His arms moved lower on her waist to the band of her underwear. She tried to move his hands. He pulled the shirt off of him, and then her bra. But he saw the look in her eyes, and got out of the bed. "You wouldn't be scared of Jess!" She pulled the shirt back on and said gently. I'm supposed to be perfectly comfortable when you hurt me and then kidnapped me?" He kissed her head.   
"I'm only doing this because I love you." 

He slept by the door for the whole of the night. She stayed awake, lying in the bed crying, wondering how her perfect life had ever taken that turn. She got an idea, use the phone! She picked it up to hear the words, "The Telephone in Room 610 has been disconnected by the occupant. If you wish to put it back into use, please notify the front desk."

Rory slammed it down, and noticed that Dean had been awake for this episode. He gave her a very cocky look, almost apologetic for his new found intelligence. 


	3. The Search Continues

At 5:30 Dean woke Rory up and they checked out. She was wearing her own jeans but one of Dean's big sweatshirts. She tried to get Dean to let her sit in the back seat, but he shook his head. She hadn't slept very well that night. Her mind was twisting with escape plans, trying to find a safe one. He still had a gun, although she didn't think he would use it on her. At least, she hoped not. She still had to factor it in to the situation. She knew that since he had used his mother's credit card to rent the car they would have the license plate numbers. Dean however knew this too. They switched cars that same morning. It would hold them off for at least a little while. Rory was sure somebody was going to find her, but escaping seemed necessary. She didn't know if she could stand another silent hour in the car, his evil glare on her, and certainly not another night in a hotel, where her safety was riding on Dean's emotions. She didn't know what to do. 

Dean kept his eye on her at all times. As though he was analyzing her, and it scared her. She didn't know how to get away. He could run faster then her, and was certainly stronger. Even if she did get away she'd be all alone in a strange place until somebody could come and get her. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was home with her mom right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelei's hands were shaking. They'd been on the road all night, and Christopher was as scared and worried as she was. He offered to help drive, and she had agreed. She couldn't sleep, only cry. "When I get my hands on that bastard, I swear I'll kill him. It will be so fucking painful," said Lorelei, her hands gripped in fists. "How could he do this? She's Rory she wouldn't ever hurt anybody! God, how did this happen?" said Christopher, trying to calm Lorelei's rage, although he was wondering where he could get a gun. The police had told them about the rental car, and they were going to make it at least that far. They would find their daughter, and her kidnapper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess was sitting in the upstairs of the diner, his face emotionless. Inside however, emotions were warring and he didn't know what to do. He tried to think that it wasn't his fault, but if she hadn't kissed him this would never have happened. That being said, there was no way he could regret the kiss. He just regretted not making Rory break up with Dean. Or at least making sure it was a secret that nobody could ever know. He wished he could save her, but he felt like it was him who put her in the position to need saving. He wanted to kill Dean, and he knew the feeling was mutual. Luke had tried to comfort Jess, but was also preoccupied in his own feelings. First of all he was like a father to Rory, and secondly, he really liked Lorelei, and she was with Christopher. Luke didn't know how he could feel jealous now, especially of parents that were trying to find their daughter, but Luke wished that he was the one comforting Lorelei. He wished he was Rory's father. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Rory was sitting on the far edge of the car's seat. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She picked up the book again.

__

A practice of hatred and ignoring each other was set up for the schoolteacher and her true love. But this they could not carry on for forever, because even through the hate, a passion burned. And somehow, their paths crossed again, and they could not keep it away. They made love, escaping from a party she was attending with her husband. He didn't notice her absence. The schoolteacher didn't regret what she had done, but felt bad at the same time, and tried to forget about it. She couldn't tell the merchant, for fear of hurting him, so she stayed in his arms, and bed, and tried to forget about her true love. The schoolteacher went away to her mother's for a few months. The merchant attributed it to her mother's sickness, but really the schoolteacher needed to sort her mind out. Throughout that time, the other man had many women, but still he loved the schoolteacher. The merchant, was happily unaware of what was happening with is wife.

That was enough, Rory decided. She was almost scared to learn what else happened in the book. Her heart prayed for a twist in it's pages, that didn't seem so familiar, but somehow she doubted it. Was her life story, really such like a book? Especially a book that Dean had read? Did he know how it ended? Did Rory want to?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breaking several speeding laws, Christopher pulled into the hotel that he knew that Rory had stayed in. The credit card had left a nice trace. He interrogated the man at the front desk, who could only tell them that they had left very early in the morning, and that they had stayed on the 6th floor. The police had already been there, and instructed him not to give out any information, what had been given out was simply pressured. The police called Lorelei's cell phone, and told her that he had picked up a new car, which was now being searched for. They had searched the other car for evidence, and had found near nothing. Christopher yelled at them for awhile. That's when they got the other call. A policeman had seen the car speeding down main street of a small town called Chestnut. 

Lorelei and Christopher ran to the jeep and sped to the town. They hoped today would be the day the found their daughter. Also, the day they killed somebody's son.


	4. Into the Light

Rory woke up to Dean cursing. "They're fucking after us! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

Rory drowsily said, "what?"

He had a bottle of vodka in his hand. Rory wondered when he'd picked it up, and how. He wasn't 21. "Oh god," she thought, "He's drunk." He glared at her and said, "The police, the people you're fucking grandparents called, you're parents. They've got everybody after us."

She tried not to let her relief show, and didn't say a word. He was driving at alarming speeds. She didn't even know what state they were in. Dean pulled into a garage. A black man came out the door and said, "Dean, dude, they're showing your picture on the fucking radio!" Rory looked up. The black man looked at her, "She's hott dude!" 

Dean hit her across the face, "She's a cheating bitch."

The black guy shook his head, and said, "Dude, I've got food in here, and you can hide out for awhile."

Dean got out, and pulled Rory out with him. She pulled away from his touch, but continued into the house, still afraid of his gun. The black man introduced himself as Ray, an old friend of Dean's from the city. Rory realized they were in Chicago. She didn't say anything, and Ray pointed to a beat up couch. Rory sat down on it Dean and Ray chatted for a while, although Dean kept his eye on Rory. Rory had never seen him drunk, and she didn't like it. He handed her a beer, which she didn't touch, and a few slices of pizza. She ate them quickly, she had always been a big eater, and she hadn't eaten in to long. After a few hours, Ray showed Dean and Rory to the small guest bedroom. She lay there, until she knew Dean had passed out. Then she slowly got up, and made he way into the kitchen. Ray was not asleep. He was watching TV.

"Girl, if you aint there when Dean wakes up he gonna be pissed as shit."

"I needed some coffee, please?"

Ray eyed the girl, who was obviously scared. "I'm guessin you aint no Decaf type of chick."

She shook her head.

Ray made the coffee, and Rory sat on a stool at the bar. She didn't try to make conversation she just looked down. Ray saw the bruises, and although it was none of his business, he touched her cheek and said, "Poor girl." She turned away, and he saw the tears. Ray had done his share of shit, stealin' smokin' and sex, but he had never been a part of hurting a poor little girl like this. 

He handed her the coffee, and she drank it easily. 

He handed her a 100 dollar bill said, "get out of here before he wakes up." 

She looked at him and whispered, "Thanks."

She ran out the door. She wasn't used to the sights, to anything. She hailed a taxi, and asked to go to the police station. 

Rory walked though the door of the station, and asked to talk to the chief. He recognized her immediately as the girl who had been kidnapped by her boyfriend. He saw the bruises. He phoned the local police who called Lorelei and Christopher. 

"Mom?" Rory said into the phone.

"Rory! Are you okay?"

She was crying now, "Mom, come get me, I'm scared."

Lorelei was crying too, "We'll be there in an hour Ror, and I'll take you home."

Christopher hugged Lorelei.

They spoke for a few more minutes, before the chief motioned for Rory to go.

"Honey, we have a few questions."

Rory answered the questions. She didn't know the address where Dean was staying, just that it was about 20 minutes away from the station, in a small brick house. An hour later, Lorelei ran through the door, and Rory hugged her. The family hugged and cried, and Rory realized that the nightmare was finally over. 

They stayed the night in a nice hotel in Chicago. Rory took a hot bath, and Lorelei brought in a ton of coffee. The family stayed together, hugging. 

That morning, Lorelei's cell phone rang. Her face was angry and worried, and when she hung up she turned to Rory, "They brought in Dean, but they need you to identify him. They walked slowly into the police station, and Rory looked at the lineup, and easily identified Dean as number 7. He walked out, and Rory saw the look he gave her. She flinched. As they were walking out, Rory saw Ray being questioned, and ran over to him. 

"Thanks," she said. 

He looked up at her and said, "Your Welcome."

****

THE END!


End file.
